it's been you, way down the line
by Salvo1985
Summary: After the tragic death of twilight sparkle, Spike The Dragon was alone with nowhere to go, Applejack took it upon herself to become his caretaker. life on the farm is hard, but he's getting used to it. as days and weeks, and months go by, changes start to submerge between them...(alternate reality where they're anthropomorphic) ((multichapters))
1. Chapter 1: things change

thunder.

it was loud. it cracked across the skies. rain fell heavily. for one it was relaxing, to a pre-teen dragon it was only a reminder of the love one lost. it happen a month ago, twilight, his friend, caretaker was taken by an angry storm. she was out that day when the hurricane began, she never made it out. the next few days they discovered her body. he was in mouring. no one took him in, not twilight's parents, not shining armor or his wife, not even rarity. but out of the darkness a golden hair angel came forth and took him in.

Applejack.

she willingly took him in, and since then he slowly, ever so slowly became apart of the family. he did the chores like everyone else. he help with the cooking. on his free time he read his comics, drew, and with the bits earn, he bought his power pony action figures. but when it rain like this, he spirled into a depression. one applejack knew all to well. she walked in to his new room. he laid in bed with a single light of a lamp. she came and set a glass of applejuice and a banana peanut butter sandwhich.

"ya alright there spike?"

spike looked at her and offered her a smile. giving a nod he took the sandwhich and bein to eat. he enjoyed this, buttered grilled toasty goodness filled his mouth aj sat down and placed a hand on his cheek. smiling her hand caressed his cheek. ever since she became his caretaker, she became motherly towards him. spike fell into that as a way to cope with the loss.

"i'll be okay."

she stroke his ear-fins, as she smiled warmly. it was sad how things turned out. and while she wasn't one to show emotions openly. she did with spike. which was rare. he was hurting, so was she. they lost someone near and dear to them. in away, it was bringing them closer. but nights like this was when she came to see him. when he was on that verge of depression.

"alright. i done gotcha somethin' ta eat"

spike muttered a thanks. curling up. her hand raked over his spines. tilt her head and leaning she kissed his forehead. he sighed and shut his eyes. tears warm, seep from his eyes. he swallowed hard and gasped.

"why did she had to go?"

he whimpered. and like clock work as he lifted his head and laid it on his lap. and rubbed his neck and back. up and down smoothly. he sobbed hard. he got like this...alot. more so than she could count. even applebloom got irritated with that. and while it did get old she understood it wasn't something to get over very easily. the pain will dull over the years. but right now? fresh wounds.

"shhh' shhh' shhh' sugah cube. don't you fret now, c'mon. twi' wouldn't wantcha ta' be crying over her. chin up, it'll get brighter."

spike nodded and nuzzled her belly. her fingers scratched his neck gently. after a while he calm down, and relaxed. the sounds of the rain hitting the glass window, the thunder rolling from a distance, Aj looked to the window and saw the dark silhouette of the apple trees, lightening lit the land for a second. then a thunderous boom.

"...can i sleep with you tonight?"

aj's ears perked, twitched. he really shouldn't... people might get ideaers. sometimes she allowed it, but mac gave her a look once during breakfest, due to the fact he saw him in bed with her. he drilled her with questions. getting offended that he thought they were foolin' around pissed her off butt good! and she turned on him like a cat ready to claw his testicles off. he fucked off after that.

"sure"

he rose from his bed then slide off the bed to follow. she walked him into the hallway, then to the left leading to her room. once inside, he walked to her bed and climb on she shut the light off and followed to join him. spike got nice and comfy on her plush bed and thick covers, she laid in as he curled next to her. she sighed as she grown used to him being cuddily with her. it irked her for a few times but got used to it. and to be honest? it felt nice sleeping next to someone.

"night aj." 

he said with a smile.

"g'night sugar."

she said. and laid on her back. his arms wrap around her arm and laid his head on the puffy pillow. for a while she listen to his breathing. a light sniffle. and the sounds of the rain. she stared at the ceiling and was in deep in thought. she understood spike more than anypony. the loss of twilight was very much like how she lost her mother and father. in a way, spike and applejack were kindred spirits. two lost souls that god brought together in their time of trouble. she turned her head and stared at spike who was in peaceful slumber. a small smile on his dragon lips.

and she thought how poor this kid was, how life struck him down, how life was suddenly changed for him in such a tragic way. she sighed deeply and looked away and stared at the ceiling once more. no one, not even celestia herself gave him shelter, or even thought of taking care of him. ...maybe they did. maybe she jumped at the chance the moment it was mentioned. either way, she was gonna be spike's godmother. twilight and applejack talked months prior about spike's well being for the future, and if something happen to twi' aj was her go-too-mare.

guess there was an irony somewhere in there. but it didn't matter, spike lived at the farm, he learn the apple way of life. and he was a good kid. he'll adjust to it all. her eyes closed. maybe she could give him a break, take the day off...maybe they all should. hearts warming season was next month. and at that time everything's gathered for the festive time.

she smiled. this would be his first hearthwarming with the apples. and she was damn sure he'll have a hell of a time. yes-sir-eee! with that. she turn to her side to face him, and hugged him close. the warmth radiating kept him from the cold. she gace his forehead one last kiss before she too slept wonderfully under the warmth of the covers, and the body heat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Owner of a broken heart

call her overprotective.

but when she heard spike telling her that he and rarity were going to a hearts and hooves day date. well, it bugged her. she just felt something might not go well as the young pre-teen drake might've hope. if you asked her on her opinion on this, she'd look you in the eye and say-

"no sir, i don't like it."

indeed she didn't. she was worried about spike, she just had this gut feeling in her. she watched as the drake out on a bow tie. she smiled softly, and shook her head with a grin.

"whoa now, look at this tall drink of water!"

she walked over, her hands in her pockets of her brown leather jacket.

"well. ain't you a dapper dan?"

he turned his head with that boyish grin of his.

"hey, applejack. i took your advice on the tie"

indeed he did, she may not have liked it, but he asked and she gave him some pointers. she was his caretaker after all, like a sister, or a mother. he lean on her more often than not. some of her friends say he isn't letting him be independent. the shit were they talking about? she guess that's why she didn't speak up. even though she shoulda' that gut feeling nagged her like no tomorrow.

"Rarity said it's gonna count as a real time this time. i hope i'm good enough for her."

he turned his back and looked at himself in the mirror, taking on a dashing pose while he did. AJ. Smiled and closed her eyes with a soft chuckle.

"well shoot, of course you are!"

there wasn't anything wrong in supporting him, right?

"you're the nicest, handsomest dragon this side of everfree. any mare'd be lucky to have a shot with you, spike."

she had too. she couldn't shoot him down, who knows. maybe rarity wasn't gonna bullshit him again this time... like she did a few other times...and aj felt he needed to move on from twi's death. a love from a mare would do that. ...but that gut feeling...

"thanks, Applejack. you know, you're like a big sister to me."

she paused. and nodded. huh. why did that sting...?

he turned and smiled at the farm mare.

"well, i'm off! wish me luck tonight!"

she gave him a cocky grin and waved him off.

"go on and get her, lover-boy! i'll be rootin' fer ya."

she watch him leave the living room, and walked out that door. she sat on the armchair and sighed heavily. she hope to god rarity wouldn't pull him along and hurt him.

"you deserve her."

that nagging feeling never left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

morning came, and Aj rose from her bed. it was 7am, dark out, winter was still on their ass like flies on shit. she never minded it. she enjoyed the crackling sounds of the log. some warm cider and what not, some nice baked good. mmm. she liked that. good for relaxing. as she got up, she put on a robe her muscles ached and she needed to stretch out some kinks.

when she came out it was cold as hell in the hallway. but as she came down she saw the fire was already started. and she felt the warmth of the living room. just as she was about to make her way into the kitchen, her little sister a little older. and with excited glee she came jumping and a boppin'

"sis! sis, you'll never guess wut!"

she said her southern drawl.

"spike an' rarity are gonna get - MARRIED!"

Her eyes widen.

"say whut now?"

she raised a brow.

"uh-huh! spike gone and propose ta' her on their date!"

awh shit. this ain't good.

"now just wait a cotton pickin' minute. he's too young to be thinkin' such thangs!"

bloom' gave her a confused look.

"but rarity said yes, so it's gonna happen, she must really love him!"

Aj sneered.

"in a pig's eye."

Applebloom tilt her head.

"dontcha' want him ta be happy?"

Applejack huffed.

"of course ah do, is just, it just don't smell right."

Mac popped his head and muttered.

"got dem flap jacks flappin' breakfast be ready soon."

Aj sighed and gestured to her sister.

"you go on and take a seat, i'll get spike."

the redhead nodded and walked into the kitchen, applejack walked up the stairs. this just ain't right. she knew rarity wasn't thinkin' probably caught up in the moment. she knew damn well this little fellow was gonna get hurt in the long run.

"spike. you awake?"

she knocked, the door swung open, spike wore warm up-pants (swear pants) and a red turtle neck sweater.

"aj! guess what, i asked rarity-"

"ah know hun."

he blinked.

"oh. i guess applebloom told you"

she nodded. he grinned and had this dreamy look on his face. her brows lowered and furrowed down. she had to say her word on this, she didn't want to hurt the boy, but she was only watching out for him. she had to bring some common sense in him before it was too late.

"now spike"

her hand resting on the door frame as she lean, spike took note of her muscular arms. then at her. he raised an eye ridge and tilt his head, curious. aj knew this was going to be hard to say. but dammit, love does make you do stupid shit, and this was one of them.

"spike, you gotta realize that ya'll are moving way too fast, ya'll gonna get yourself hurt. or worse, you'll get hurt"

spike was confused. but then his face turned angry. shit, she knew he wasn't gonna like it.

"i beg to differ, she said yes, and after dinner we went for a walk and it..it was great! i finally have her, can't you be happy for me applejack?"

she blinked and stood straight. she frown and her eyes gazed into his shiny green ones. she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"i just don't want to see you get hurt"

he shook his head.

"she wont' i trust her!"

aj pressed on-

"spike ya need to be careful, i'm just looking out for-"

"shut up, twilight!"

aj blinked and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"..come again?"

spike was breathing hard and he shut his eyes. his nose scrunched in anger.

"just-just slag off! you-you sound just like twilight, always putting me down when it came to rarity!"

aj's left eye twitch.

"that's cause she knew common sense! your still young, ya dunno whats gonna happen, what if she goes and fucks you over again, huh? like the last two times, but this-marriage. are ya that stupid?"

spike pushed her out of his way.

"you're wrong! i'll-i'll show you, we're gonna get married and we're gonna be happy!"

applejack followed him.

"ya damn too young to know what real love is, spike!"

he turned around with a fierce expression that scared her.

"like you know anything about love! do me the favor and fuck off!"

he jerked away and walked down the stairs. she followed him once again, and saw him open the door and leaving. aj open the door and stood on the porch and watched him. ... he was right, she didn't know much about love...

but she did know she cared him an awful lot, and the last thing she wanted was to have his heart broken. she was at a loss as what to do. but the only thing she can really do was wait on him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

she wasn't one to shove it your face. and considering the circumstances, at this very moment she wasn't gonna. in her arms was a trembling drake. he came around 6 in the evening, in tears. she took him to his room, as he bawled over the events that transpired within those short few hours.

in other words, Applejack was right. didn't mean it made her happy, shit no. if at all it just made her so goddamn sad. the young dragon claws at her button up shirt his face between her breasts.

"she lied to me, Applejack!"

his eyes widen with realization and hurt. aj stroked the top of his muzzle. trying to console the poor pre-teen. anger, hate towards rarity would come later. right now aj was doing her duties as a care taker.

"Shhh, hush now. it'll be all right."

her voice, soft and sweet within that accent of hers. for spike it brought comfort, but the wound as bleeding and he felt nothing but the pain. it felt like it was cracking. like he was dying.

"She lied to me, and all i ever tried to do was to make her happy!"

he spoke in rapid deep breaths. trying to talk, but the sobs kept coming. his voice watery, his tears blinding and stringing his eyes. applejack's own heart was breaking just by how distraught he was.

"ah know spike. ah know you did."

his head pressed firmer against her breasts. his body shaking violently. he cried harder, before his heaving breath, he spoke out, voice cracking.

"i really thought she was the one for me. i thought we'd go on forever."

aj's teared up. all his hopes, his dreams, crushed in one fell swoop. she stared ahead. holding onto him rightly and rocking him back and forth.

"ah know it hurts, spike. ... sometimes things just don't work out the way we hope they would."

she stroked his spines, in slow strokes. a mare's touch. almost motherly. she listen as his sobs stopped, and turn into sniffles. her eyes shift down and looked at spike. his claws clung to her shirt, she felt his tears soak her shirt as well.

"d'you wanna be alone?"

she asked, he swallowed thickly.

"No..."

the curtains were wide open, as the moon light shown through the window. silence, the drake rested his head upon her firm breasts, his wet sparkling eyes looked up at his caretaker.

"stay with me a little while longer, applejack."

she nodded as she laid against his bed, her head resting on his pillow, she held onto him, stroking his spines. listening to his soft breathing. she stared at the ceiling and wondered why the hell she did this to him. why did any mare do this to a nice guy?

she didn't know, but she sure as hell thought about giving rarity a lickin' one good punch is all it took. friendship is magic, her ass. once you cross spike or her family, youse is dead meat!

but she couldn't do anything now. she stayed where she was, and continue to stroke his little head. eventually, both country pone and the pre-teen drake fell asleep in each other's arms...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3: You know I need your love

sorry for the long wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Darling, please control your emotions!"

Rarity squeaked with dismay.

"you dirty lyin' son of a bitch, piece of shit!"

Aj spat. it had been two days since spike's heartbreak. in those two days, he had been mighty depressed. and that didn't sit well with the country mare, hell, her muscles were twitching, and her fists were itchin' to give a bruisin'.

"ya broke him, rarity! ya gone and broke him!"

she had rolled her right sleeve. she had put rarity in a corner. for a split second, she would have decked her in the eye, if it weren't for rainbow who came out of buttfucking nowhere and retrained her. aj growled and still tried to get to her.

"he proposed to ya! and you lead him on! you ain't no good! ya liar! ya bitch! ya, WHORE!"

"dude!"

Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Ease off, will ya? he's just a kid, and he got in too deep, she only did what she needed to do!"

Aj snorted hot air. of course, they side with her, no one took spike's feelings seriously. Aj jerked her arms away from dash and turned towards the door of Rarity's boutique, only to turn and give her a firm glare.

"Harlot."

and out she went.

the walk home was quiet, and at her own pace. her mind buzzed with thought. surely her friends cared about spike, but as of late it seems they didn't care what so ever. she sighed and shivered as the cold winter air blew. she hopes to Celestia that spring will come soon.

upon entering the house she was greeted with the warm toasty house. though it seems it was quiet save for the television. she walked into the living room to find spike sitting and bored, watching tv by himself. with a soft sigh, she walked over and sat next to him.

he glanced at her once then stared at the tv.

"hey."

he flipped channels. applejack tilted her head and reached to stroke his spines.

"are you-"

he jerked his head away from her touch.

"no, I'm not! stop asking stupid questions!"

okay...wow.

"don't you talk to me like that!"

she growled.

"just cause rarity played you for a fool, don't mean you have to take it out on me!"

Aj knew better, but the words slipped out faster than a zebra robbing a KFC. spike turned his head and stared at her, he slammed the remote and stood up. he turned and yelled.

"what do you know! you're not my mother, you're not twilight!"

Applejack stood up. her muscles twitching.

"Spike, at this point, ah am! no one gave a damn'bout you! an' ah was the only one who did!"

she jerked a pointed finger behind her.

"you think i enjoy the fact rarity broke yer' heart?"

she stepped closer, he backed away.

"that no good lousy primadonna used you!"

she slapped her hands around his shoulders.

"and I don't like you seeing get hurt-i-"

Spike grabs her arms and tore them off his shoulders and pushed her aside and ran up the stairs.

"SPIKE!"

She followed up, catching up with him, he slammed the door behind her, she quickly opens the door before he got a chance to lock it and threw it open, he fell back and fell on his rump. she looked down and saw he was crying, tears streaming. he slapped his fist on the carpet. looking frustrated.

"why did rarity had to lie to me?"

he sucked in a breath, his bottom lips trembled. his glassy eyes looked up at Applejack.

"w-why did twilight have to die...?"

applejack just crumbled right then and there. she got on her knees and pulled him into a close hug, stroking his spines, she sighed heavily and kissed the top of his head.

"Ah know how it feels to lose someone ya'love."

she whispered, spike sniffled and nuzzled her neck.

"I know. your the only one that does."

his little claws clenched her shirt and nuzzled his snout even harder against her neck. aj just rocked him back and forth, like a child. in some way, he still was, even if he was a teenager. her mind wandered on today, how she woke up, got dressed. her mind mixed on giving rarity a piece of her mind.

she thought how spike must have felt, just constant pain. a pain that won't go away, it was bad enough twilight was gone, rarity's love coulda' filled that void, but no. no. she had to fuck with his heart like that she had too-

a pair of warm scaly lips pressed softly on her own. her eyes widen and she jerked her head back emerald eyes met forest green, her mouth was slack-jawed. what in the hay?!

"sp-spike!"

Spike was crimson red.

"I'm sorry AJ! I dunno what-i just-i'm just-i-ii!"

he was all flustered, and Applejack could only sit and watched, her lips tingled. she idly touched her own lips and looked at the boy as he had a nervous breakdown, gripping his head in a panic.

applejack grab his shoulders and pulled him forward and pressed her lips firmly, her right hand grips his spines as she tilted her head and deepen the kiss. spike frailed for a moment, before melting into the sweet caress of her tongue against his.

she pulled away with a wet pop of her lips, spike panting and staring at her wide-eyed. applejack didn't know what to think. she took deep steady breaths.

"we shouldn't have done that.."

spike crawled on top.

"why not?"

she met his eyes once more.

"cause...it ain't right..ah..ah be taking advantage of you."

spike stared, he cup her face in his claws.

"I trust you."

her eyes shift side to side, in thought. she closed her eyes and cup his claws and removed them from her cheeks.

"s-spike..ah...ah care aboutcha. ah do..but ah..ah just dunno, sugarcube!"

spike breathed in and out.

"..maybe you're right, I mean, look at me"

he gestured to his young frame.

"dragons and ponies don't mix, you're right I am a fool.."

Aj sighed shaking her head.

"No, you ain't. love makes ya do crazy thangs, an' ...spike..."

she rubbed her thick neck with her rough working hand.

"sugar..what if...what if ah hurtcha?"

she looked at him with those big ol' honest eyes.

scooting closer he took her hand in his claws.

"do you believe you will hurt me? be honest."

she paused, and she looked into his shining emerald eyes. things seem to go fast like a train through shit. but she asked herself, would she hurt him? no. no, she wouldn't. rarity might've liked to play games with his heart, but Applejack? shit, no! she breathed in deep and let it all out. and she nodded to herself.

"no, spike, ah wouldn't. but...we need to take things slow, hell, I dunno if a legal caretaker can date her...erm...adopted son...heh."

spike wiggled his eye ridges.

"sounds kinky, can I call you mommy during?"

aj smacked his snout.

"don't be a weird boy!"

spike rubbed his nose and muttered

"sorry,"

aj smirked.

"...only if ah can call you daddy."

his eyes widen, and he blushed. applejack laughed out loud and grip his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"what in the hell are ya'll doin?"

Mac's voice boomed.

both squeaked in alarm and turned, aj holding spike's face close to her soft bosoms causing him to muffled his own squeak of surprised.

"BigMac!"

the red stallion raised a brow. then smirked widely. he reached and pulled out a strip of condoms and tossed it at aj's face. she was baffled and looked down and glared at Macintosh.

"IT AIN'T LIKE THAT!"

Mac rolled his eyes and turned.

"MMhmmm..."

"IT AIN'T!"

"MMM-HMMM."

"You son of a!"

"wait just a second, can dragons get mares pregnant?"

AJ's face turned beat red and looked at the young teenager.

"oh no! you ain't gonna get free entry from me, you gotta take me out to dinner first!"

spike tap a claw and snapped his fingers.

"okay! i know a pla-"

aj cups his mouth and raised a brow.

"...you little horndog, you really gonna date me just to get into mah pants?"

spike's eyes widen with horror and removed her hand.

"of course not! I'll treat you with just as much respect as I do rarity!"

his eyes lowered.

"...and at least with you...you won't go breaking my heart."

his eyes rose up and shimmered.

"you've taken me in, fed me, clothed me, gave me a place to sleep."

he rubbed his thumbs on the palms of her hand.

"you deserve so much more than a simple dinner. I owe you my life, my soul."

Applejack stared, amazed by how sweet he was, the fact that rarity squandered her chances with him ... she could never understand why, and she might not be the most romantic mare in the damn country, but she sure felt butterflies fluttering in her gut.

"spike..ah..."

he hushed her with a touch of a claw to her lips.

"tut-tut m'lady. I'll plan something tomorrow, for now...let's just..forget about rarity."

he let out a sigh and scratched his head, his gut growled.

"...so what's for dinner?"

Aj scratched her ass in thought.

"hows 'bout chili?"

spike snapped his fingers and pointed with a cool grin.

"sounds scrumchuous"

Aj snorted a laugh and ruffled his spikes.

"Oh, spike, yer suck a dork."

the two left his room, both walking side-by-side, smiling. and slowly their hands met, and their fingers intertwined together in harmony, just as they walked down the stairs into the living room, their hands depart just as they entered the kitchen, and while Spike sat on the chair, aj grab a big ass can of armor chili (no beans) and began to make dinner.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Ah'm Whut Now?

_**Mama told me when I was young**_

 _ **"Come sit beside me, my little mare**_  
 _ **And listen closely to what I say**_  
 _ **And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day."**_

 _ **"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast**_  
 _ **Troubles will come and they will pass**_  
 _ **You'll find a stallion and you'll find love**_  
 _ **And don't forget my little mare, there is someone up above"**_

 _ **"And be a simple kind of mare**_  
 _ **Be something you love and understand**_  
 _ **Baby, be a simple kind of mare**_  
 _ **Oh, won't you do this for me, daughter, if you can."**_

 _ **"Forget your lust for the rich stallion's gold**_  
 _ **All that you need is in your soul**_  
 _ **And you can do this, oh baby, if you try**_  
 _ **All that I want for you, my daughter, is to be satisfied"**_

 _ **"And be a simple kind of mare**_  
 _ **Oh, be something you love and understand**_  
 _ **Baby, be a simple kind of man**_  
 _ **Oh, won't you do this for me, daughter, if you can."**_

 ** _"Girl, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_**  
 ** _Follow your heart and nothing else_**  
 ** _And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_**  
 ** _All that I want for you, my daughter, is to be satisfied."_**

 ** _"And be a simple kind of mare_**  
 ** _Oh, be something you love and understand_**  
 ** _Baby, be a simple kind of mare_**  
 ** _Oh, won't you do this for me, daughter, if you can?"_**

 ** _"Baby, be a simple, be a simple of mare_**  
 ** _Oh, be something you love and understand_**  
 ** _Baby, be a simple kind of simple mare_**  
 _ **Oh, won't you do this for me, daughter, if you can?**_

* * *

"Ah can't believe it, are you sure?"

Applejack asked Dr. Horse

"I'm afraid so, you have all the systems"

Applejack's eyes turned into pin-pricks. the news was a shock. when he told her she was pregnant, she swore it must've been discord's doing. oh, ho. fuck her life right there and then.

"and you sure?"

she asked again without realizing it. doctor horse nodded.

"as sure as shit."

aj rubbed her ear and blinked rapidly. then looked him in the eyes and gulped.

"b-buh-but how, ah mean ah...er..."

the doc looked at her with a raised brow.

"...see ah didn't do it with a stallion...but another creature"

he nodded.

"well, it isn't uncommon to have hybrids just takes a little magic"

magic.

aw fuck.

of course.

fuck.

it was funny how the seasons came, it felt just like yesterday winter was just about ending and the spring was just beginning. but spring and summer came and went. now it was September and nightmare season was upon them again.

tough to be honest she loved the fall and winter. only because she enjoyed the warmth of the house and the hot cider to drink, and apple pie to eat. but it was a crazy year. for her big brother done got married to sugar belle. it took a few months but they eventually moved out. leaving aj with apple bloom and spike.

which was good in away. because she seriously needed to have a talk with him. and she didn't need her brother snoopin' around. the fact that the unprotected sex they had landed them into the deep fryer. lordy, who knew dragon spunk would be compatible with her eggs. gatdang magic of love and friendship.

the weather wasn't as hot and she knew it was the signs of the changing seasons. the cool crisp autumn air would soon be here, the changing of the leaves and everything else in between. yessiree, it was the best part if aj had to say so herself. but now she had to be harvesting the fruits of her labor. and spike would help, and so would apple bloom.

when she got home spike was watching power ranger ponies beast morphers. he wore a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. and he was munching on gems lazily. applejack sat next to him and took a deep breath. spike feeling the shift of weight on the couch turned his head and smiled widely.

"hey, aj! did the doctor gave you any medicine for that sickness you've been having?"

aj's ears twitched and she sighed she sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"sugar, we need to talk."

sensing the seriousness of the situation he sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"what's wrong?"

applejack scratched her ear as her eyes downcast and swallowed thickly.

"sugar cube, this might be a shock to ya."

she said as she cups his hand. his eyes continue to stare at his caretaker and mare friend.

"what is it?"

applejack looked him right in the eye.

"ya know, all that rompin' we been doing fer the last two weeks?"

spike grinned stupidly and laughed.

"heh...yeaaaah."

aj licked her lips and let out a breath.

"I'm pregnant."

spike's jaw dropped.

"come again?"

she held both his claws and cupped them together and she scoots closer. her eyes staring deeply into his her ears fold back and she was silent for a moment before finding her voice again. she brought his claws close to her face and kissed his knuckles.

"you and I are gonna be a ma and pa."

she said.

"somehow, yer baby batter done made a little muffin colt or filly in mah oven."

spike was processing this. applejack was scared that he might freak out. but when his face lit up, he leaped up in the air, and jump on the couch cushions.

"YEEEEEHHAAWWW! YEEEEE'BBBBBBBOOOOI!"

Aj's ears perked in astonishment as spike was making a racket leaping in the air and flapping his wings. before landing on the hardwood floor and fist-pumped. he started dancing and swinging his tail.

"Well life on the farm is kinda laid back Ain't much an old country drake like me can't hack It's early to rise, early in the sack Thank God I'm a country drake!"

applejack blinked.

"...spike"

the dragon clapped his claws like a dumb ass country hick.

"Well, a simple kinda life never did me no harm A raisin' me a family and workin' on a farm My days are all filled with an easy country charm Thank God I'm a country drake!"

she had an expressionless face and raised a brow.

"spike..."

"Well I got me a fine mare I got me a fiddle When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle Life ain't nothin' but a funny-funny riddle Thank God I'm a country drake!"

"SPIKE!"

He stopped and stared at her, she looked uncomfortable and was rubbing her legs and her ears swiveled and twitched. spike walked over and sat down next to her.

"what's the matter?"

she looked at him. her brows furrow.

"This is serious spike! celestia knows what it'll look like! suppose it don't? suppose ah have complications, what if it's retarded or worse... a mixed match-"

spike placed his claws on her cheeks.

"Hey..hey...easy, easy. breath. breath."

she did, taking deep breathed and slowly calming down. she looked at him with shimmering eyes. and she scooted closer and he embraced her in a hug. she nuzzled against the crook of his neck.

"I'm just scared...ah ain't ready fer dis."

spike sighed and combed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I'm sorry. it's just the thought we made something together"

aj sniffed. and smiled slightly.

"well, at least you took it well."

spike chuckled.

"What did you think I was gonna do? leave?"

applejack sighed.

"maybe..."

spike shook his head and grinned.

"I wouldn't do that to you, I'm not even old enough to be by my-oooh..."

he leaned back.

"Is this legal? you're my caretaker after all"

aj shrugged.

"I don't think I could get into trouble."

spiked sighed and nodded.

"it'll be okay, everything's going to be okay"

she took his word for it. what choice did she have?

* * *

"Daarrrrling, you cannot be serious!"

fuck her life.

somehow someone overheard the doctor.

and word of mouth reached the ears of the preppy mare. and if she knew, then her friends knew, nay the whole town knew. and that was something she couldn't stand.

"It ain't no big deal, stop fussin!"

"I dunno, I mean you are his caretaker."

rainbow pointed out.

"Pretty sure your not suppose to fuck'em."

aj was getting nervous.

"well, ah...ah..."

pinkie scratched her chin.

"I wonder if it'll turn out all discordy?"

aj was getting pissed.

"um...well...no but discord said that Celestia knows, and she seems to be okay with it"

is that the only good news? how the FUCK did she know? who told?!

"look, ah done told ya'll, stop fussin!"

but the talking among her friends was getting to become annoying. the chitter-chatter. and aj just wanted to go out and buy some ramen noodles. but noooo. like a pack of hyena's they followed her, drilling her for questions.

Applejack was a private pone. and she didn't wanna talk about personal shit with anyone let alone her friends and family. she got what she needed. a bag of noodles. some pop, and a comic of Archie and Sabrina a romance comic that she admits into getting into.

turning she started to trot off. but they followed.

"are you going to get married?"

"what if someone starts hassling you because you're a pony and he's a dragon?"

"does bigmac know?"

"are your tits tender yet?"

aj spun around.

"PISS OFF WILL YA?! AH JUST WANNA LIVE MAH LIFE THE WAY AH WANT!"

They stopped and stared.

"...so you know what your gonna do?"

Fluttershy asked.

applejack grit her teeth and snorted.

"YES!"

She didn't. oh sweet pony Jesus she didn't. with a final stare at the curious foursome, she turned tail and walked off. once at a far distance, she sighed and relaxed. she did fear of getting into trouble. when she did came home the house had a whiff of ... something delicious. she blinked and walked across the living room into the kitchen. and she circled the table.

"huh."

and she saw a bowl of hot fresh buttered corn. a cold pitcher of tea.

"wow."

she sat down and looked around. before a plate was placed before her, roasted chicken, mash'taters, and the whole nine yards. it was nothing short but amazing. and applejack could get used to this. boy howdy! ain't it nice to have a man who can cook!

"got the soda?"

her ears perk.

"oh, yeah. it's in the living room"

spike went into the living room and picked u the items and put them away in its place. before he himself sat down to eat. now, meals together were always relaxing. and thus when they were relaxing they talked a little. when spike asked how her trip was to the shops, aj reluctantly told him of what had happened.

and while it wasn't really a bad thing for the others to be curious, spike knew she didn't like other ponies poking their noses in other pony's business. regardless, she wasn't upset anymore. she was enjoying her meal and damn, he knew how to cook. the flavor was amazing and she enjoyed every bite. and lord have mercy, the corn was great too. and freshly brewed tea, amazing.

"...ah'm really concern about what other ponies would think"

she sighed as she taps her fork on the plate.

"ah mean ah'm yer caretaker, they'll think ah'm taking advantage of you"

spike nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I send Celestia a letter and we've been talking back and fo-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

Spike was startled. aj's eyes were transfixed on the drake. her eyes narrowed and she shouted again and a fork was tossed at him, he shield himself from the object.

" IT WAS YOU?! AH GOT ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH THOSE OTHER MARES AND YOU TOLD THE PRINCESS!?"

Spike shouted back-

"because she's the only one we can trust under these circumstances!"

silence.

she hated to admit it, but he was right.

she lowered her head and sighed and muttered.

"ah'm sorry, ah guess ah'm just under a lot of stress ya' see."

spike raised a claw.

"it's okay. i know."

spike was too good for her, really. any burst of anger and he was always calm. thing was, sometimes when she was really angry he talked down to him she felt bad about it. she always did. the boy was sweet and helpful. shit, she was practically her godmother. and yeah... sometimes when they were fucking... he called her 'mommy' give her a break. it was her new kink.

regardless she acted out of anger too quick. but she was stressed, as she stated. she made a note to control it. their meal continued, and when it was done they washed the dishes before they retired to the living room.

the fireplace was lit and aj sat on the couch, a glass of tea in hand, while spike read a book. looking over she read the title 'War Of The Worlds' lately the drake was into sci-fi of all kinds. the sound of rain from the outside and the glowing light of the fire brought an easy comfort. she blinked when she felt a sudden weight and looked down to see spike had placed his head on her lap. smiling she placed a hand and stroked his ear. he smiled widely and yawned.

"This is nice"

he whispered.

"sure is"

she agreed. the sounds of the rain was making her drowsy. it sure was a nice meal though. the replay kept going though. how she reacted. boy howdy did she feel like shit. here he was making dinner for her and here she was throwing a fork at him all because she overreacted because he told possibly the only one who she could really trust.

life sure wasn't easy. the fact she's actally going to have his baby was really something else. spike sighed and she looked down at him. his bright green eyes shimmering against the firelight.

"you know, Celestia could be a big help."

aj ran a hand over his cheek.

"ah know sugar. ah love you."

he smiled.

"I love you too."

suddenly the home phone rang.

sighing she finished her tea, with a smack of the lips she was done, looking down at him once more she leaned down and pecked his lips with a kiss.

"why don'tcha head to bed and I'll be there in a minute"

spike nodded and stretched like a cat and leaned off of her before sliding out and made his way up the stairs. she smiled and shook her head. she truly was a lucky mare.

getting out of the couch (it wasn't easy when it was one of those types you have trouble getting out of) she walked towards the kitchen and reached and answered the phone. placing the resever on her ear she greeted.

"yell'o?"

"wh'uts this ah here you being pregnant?"

her eyes turned into pin-pricks.

Shit.

"Big mac...ah-hah...what? now, what gave you that-"

"Pinkie."

Goddamnit.

"You realize he's yer caretaker? ya have any idea how that will make you look?"

aj growled.

"well, it sure as hell none of yer business!"

mac's voice pierced her ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WIT' YOU! HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!"

aj's ear twitched.

"ah can't help it if we fell in love, you sonavabitch! and frankly dear brother, ah don't give a damn 'bout yer opinion! this is gonna happen, and furthermore, we're getting hitched!"

she slammed the phone. cutting connection. she leaned against the counter and rubbed her face. pissed to hell. and at the same time, cursing herself... hitched? what in the hell made her say that? to piss off big mac, that was fer sure. it had been a year since the two had been together, she and spike. and she wondered how they kept things under wraps until now.

refusing to think this further she went up the stairs and slowly got herself undressed till she was bare for spike to see. every ounce of her body was strong and muscled, it was well tone. and boy, she would make the zebra's howl like savages. unf.

she shut the door and smiled at spike. but her intent for a wild romp was cut short as he laid in bed snoring away. her lips lop-sided. but smiled after a second. she walked over and climbed the bed and pulled the cover over her and her lover. she kissed his cheek.

"g' night spike."

he mumbled and raised a claw and made a kneading motion before it dropped and he curled up against her. she chuckled and pulled him close and rested her weary head on the pillow. tomorrow was another day. and she hopes it be a better one than today.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: the end and the beginning

**If it hadn't been for cotton-eyed Joe**

 **I'd been married long time ago**

 **Where did you come from? Where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, cotton-eyed Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for cotton-eyed Joe**

 **I'd been married long time ago**

 **Where did you come from? Where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, cotton-eyed Joe?**

* * *

If you have told applejack that she was gonna marry a dragon at the tender age of fourteen, she'd say your crazier than apple ginger root trying to start a race war against the zebra's.

but here she was at the altar in a white dress and her side of the family both apple and pears, her friends and the two princesses. a joyous day for sure, but goddamn was she nervous. how did this even happen? oh, right. this ain't a normal wedding. it was a shotgun wedding cause her gat-dang brother just wanted to make things hard. that lousy son of a bitch.

and there she stood standing beside a nervous drake who was pulling his collar. poor little thang. he was all for having a kid but to be forced by her own brother to marry her? Jesus pony christ. she couldn't believe the amount of bullshit.

"do you, spike drake dragon take applejack to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

he was silent. until mac shoved his double-barrel twelve-gauge shotgun against spike's back.

"I DO, OH GOD I DO!"

Applejack facepalmed.

"and do you applejack-"

"ah do, goddamnit,"

she grunted.

"then you may kiss the bride."

spike blushed and puckered his lips and leaning forward. applejack rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his tux and pulled him into a hot tongue filled kiss. the pears and the apples cheered throwing up their hats. one family member pulled out his six-shooters and started firing in the air.

applejack and spike walked out of that church waving and smiling and just baring it until they got home. nightmare night came and went, and thanksgiving was just weeks away. but mac insisted they get married. and by insisted I mean spike running around to property like a chicken without a head as mac chased after him taking pop shots with his shotgun.

but now they were done with this and they got into the old pickup truck. with the sign 'just forced to get married' once aj roared up the engines she sped out into the dirt road. casually putting her arm out the window and giving the family the bird.

"uh...aj...remember we have an after wedding party at your house"

"D'OH!"

* * *

(10 years into the future.)

"Woooooooow."

Applescorch whispered. her bright green eyes sparkled. she was an odd little thing. she was a Draco and pony hybrid. dark red scales big bright lime green eyes. her hair was like her mother's but was more spikey and wild, and dark forest green. same for her long lush tail. her belly was gold, and like her mother had freckles. and had hoof feet, and claws for hands.

"so that's how ya'll start huh mama?"

she said in a thick southern accent. the little mare wore her great grand pear's bandana, and wore a green hat that was reminiscent of yogi bear's hat. she was ten and sat curled in a blanket as her mother, applejack age 35, was showing her photos. A.S. marveled just how young her father looked.

"eeeeyup."

aj herself wore a red plaid shirt, her hair done in a bun and wore her grandmother's scarf. now over the years, the apple farm was still top of its game, spike helped applejack pick the apples, make the apple products and shipped them out. applescroch was born a year later after the wedding. five years later they had a son, applepippin. pippin looked more dragonish. or to applejack, looked more like a lizard with lime-colored scales, no spikes or fins but had red hair much like her sister apple bloom. and golden eyes.

"where is yer brother anyway?"

applescorch pointed.

"up thar."

AJ looked up and sure enough, applepippin was up on the ceiling, staring and flicking his fork tongue. aj shuddered.

"spiiiiiiike! pippin's up on the ceiling again."

spike came into the living room wearing a plaid green shirt and jeans. he nicely built and filled out. (much like the end of the season 9 episode) he placed his claws at his hips.

"Alright then."

he grabbed a broom.

"spike, no!-"

"I'm not gonna hurt him just gonna give him a nudge."

he poked applepippin who hissed.

"no ah-"

suddenly the broom caught fire. and spike dropped it.

"JEEZE!"

he stomps on it putting the fire out. applejack deadpanned.

"like ah was gonna say, ah done already tried that."

applepippin leaped at his father's face.

"GAH!"

they landed on the floor and pippin leaped off and into his mother's lap. applejack sighed. the boy was five and he still ain't right. spike got off the floor and dusted himself.

"well... I'm gonna go string the lights outside."

he sighed as he grabbed the box of heartwarming lights and put on a jacket before going out on the cold. aj shut her book of memories and held her son in her arms. looking at applescorch she smiled.

"What say we warm up some apple cider fer yer father?"

applescorch jumped at the chance.

"oh! oh! can we have apple dumplings with ice cream?" '

applejack chuckled.

"We sure can."

applescorch fist pumped.

"YEEHAW!"

She dashed into the kitchen, leaving the middle age mare to chuckle at her joyful excitement. she let her son go and he ran on all fours, following his sister. applejack paused and looked out the window. she smiled sadly.

"ah sure hope I did right by you twi. lord knows ah try my damnest."

she sighed and turned towards the kitchen. she really did the best she can for twilight. but she didn't wanna get sappy about it though.

"aright, applescorch, get the stuff so we can get to making some dumplins."

that night the apple family had dinner, in their nice cozy farmhouse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL, COMING SOON.


End file.
